The present invention relates to crosslinkable mixtures, a process for preparing them and their use.
When using addition-crosslinking silicone rubber systems, a generally encountered problem is that once the reactive mixture has been prepared it has a finite curing rate even at room temperature. This is a particularly noticeable problem when the machines are not running for a relatively long time as a result of technical malfunctions or other causes. In such a case, the reactive silicone rubber mixture present in the machines can crosslink even at room temperature, which results in very costly cleaning work before the machines are restarted.
For this reason, there has for a long time been a market demand for addition-crosslinking silicone rubber systems which, ideally, do not cure at all at room temperature and have a very high reaction rate under processing conditions.
To achieve this aim, inhibitors are customarily added to the rubber systems. One group of inhibitors comprises organophosphorus compounds. Thus, for example, DE-A-3 635 236 describes the use of cyclometallated platinum-phosphite complexes for increasing the shelf life at room temperature. The catalyst inhibitor complexes described there increase the pot life at room temperature, but have the disadvantage that they are complicated to prepare, which is associated with additional costs in production. EP-A-662 490 describes organophosphorus compounds as inhibitors in addition-crosslinking silicone systems. However, the aliphatic and aromatic phosphines described there have the disadvantage that they cause a significant slowing of the reaction rate under processing conditions (T=120 to 170xc2x0 C.). DE-P 19532316.5 describes addition-crosslinkable mixtures which contain an organophosphorus compound and an inhibitor in addition to a hydrosilylation catalyst. However, the use of a two-component system as described there is complicated. Mixtures which have complete inhibition at room temperature and no influence on the reaction rate under curing conditions with an additive are not previously known.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide suitable mixtures which, even in fast, addition-crosslinking silicone systems, reduce the activity of the catalyst at room temperature without prolonging the curing times under reaction conditions.
In addition, the mixture should have a make-up which is as simple as possible, i.e. be composed of as few components as possible.
It has now been found that the problems in addition-crosslinking polysiloxane mixtures can be solved by these mixtures containing Pt compounds or elemental Pt or another substance which catalyses hydrosilylation and at least one phosphorus compound of the type specified in more detail below which bears a bulky substituent.
The invention accordingly provides crosslinkable mixtures comprising as components
a) at least one polysiloxane which has at least two olefinically or acetylenically unsaturated multiple bonds,
b) at least one polyhydrogensiloxane which has at least two hydrogen atoms bound directly to the silicon,
c) at least one substance which catalyses the hydrosilylation,
d) at least one compound of the formula (I)
R1nP(OR)3xe2x88x92nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
xe2x80x83where
n=an integer in the range 0-3,
R and R1 are, independently of one another, compounds selected from the following group 
xe2x80x83where
Rxe2x80x3=
xe2x80x94H,
xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
xe2x80x94Hal,
xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and/or
(CR42)mxe2x80x94P(OR1)1R2xe2x88x921 where
l=0-2
m=1 to 10 and
R4=H, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33, xe2x80x94Hal, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and/or SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
where at least one radical Rxe2x80x3 has to be different from H and when n=0, at least one of the radicals Rxe2x80x3 is SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33, and
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3=saturated or unsaturated C1-C30-alkyl, aryl, C7-C31-arylalkyl and/or C7-C31-alkylaryl radicals which may bear functional groups such as carboxylic acid derivatives
xe2x80x83or the reaction product of the components c) and d) and
e) if desired, further auxiliaries.
Component a) for the purposes of the invention is preferably a cyclic, linear or branched polysiloxane built up of units of the general formula (II)
(R3)3(R4)bSiO(4xe2x88x92axe2x88x92b)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II).
In this formula, R3 is a C2-C8-alkenyl radical, e.g. vinyl, allyl, 1-butenyl, 1-hexenyl, etc. The alkenyl radicals can be bound to silicon atoms within the chain or at the end of the chain. R4 is a monovalent, saturated hydrocarbon radical having up to 10 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of substituted and unsubstituted alkyl, aryl and arylalkyl radicals. Examples of monovalent radicals R4 are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, octyl etc., cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl etc., phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, naphthyl, etc., benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl. The integers a and b are as follows: 0xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa63 and 0 xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa63 and 0xe2x89xa6a+bxe2x89xa64. Preferably, a is 0 or 1. In the radicals R4 of the present invention, some or all hydrogen atoms can be replaced by fluorine and/or chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms or cyano groups. This means that R4 can also be, for example, a chloromethyl, trifluoropropyl, chlorophenyl, dibromophenyl, cyanoethyl or cyanopropyl radical.
The molecular weight of the polysiloxane is preferably 100-600,000.
Using the nomenclature with which those skilled in the art are familiar
M (CH3)3SiO1/2 
D (CH3)2SiO2/2 
T (CH3)SiO3/2 
MVi (CH2=CH) (CH3)2SiO1/2 
xe2x95x90DVi (CH2=CH) (CH3)SiO2/2,
the following examples of the component a) may be given:
M2D1003Vi 
M2Vi D160 
MVi MD100D3Vi 
T5D550M7Vi 
T3D500M2ViM2 
T6D300DViM4ViM4 
M2ViD1000 
M2ViD1000D50Vi and
M2D2000D5Vi.
The mole fraction of unsaturated radicals of the R3 type can be chosen at will.
In the component a), the mole fraction of unsaturated radicals of the R3 type is preferably between 10xe2x88x923 and 10 mmol per gram. The expression xe2x80x9cbetweenxe2x80x9d always includes, both here and in the following, the lower and upper values indicated.
For the purposes of the present invention, the component b) is a polysiloxane which is built up of units of the general formula (III)
Hc(R4)dSiO(4xe2x88x92cxe2x88x92d)/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where R4 has been defined above and R4 may also be as defined for R3. The stoichiometric indices c and d are integers as follows: 0xe2x89xa6dxe2x89xa63 and 0xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa62 and 0xe2x89xa6c+d xe2x89xa64. Preferably, 0xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa61.
The molecular weight of the component b) is preferably 100-12,000.
Using the nomenclature with which those skilled in the art are familiar
Q SiO4/2 
MH H(CH3)2SiO1/2 
DH H(CH3)SiO2/2,
the following examples of the component b) may be given:
M2HD10,
M2D10D10H,
M2HD20D10H,
M2ViD11H,
M2D3ViD6H, and
QM1.3xe2x88x9216HD0.1,
(M, D, MVi and DVi as defined for component a)).
The mole fraction of hydrogen atoms bound directly to a silicon atom in the component b) can be selected at will.
In the component b), the mole fraction of hydrogen atoms bound directly to a silicon atom is preferably between 0.01 and 17 mmol, particularly preferably between 0.1 and 17 mmol and very particularly preferably between 1 and 17 mmol, per gram of component b).
In the total mixture described, the components a) and b) should preferably be present in such a mixing ratio that the molar ratio of hydrogen atoms bound directly to a silicon atom (SiH) in the component b) to the unsaturated radicals (Si-vinyl) in the component a) is between 0.05 and 20, particularly preferably between 0.5 and 10 and very particularly preferably between 1 and 5.
For the purposes of the invention, component c) preferably comprises the elements platinum, rhodium, indium, nickel, ruthenium and/or palladium in elemental form on a support material or in the form of their compounds. Preference is given to platinum compounds or platinum complexes, for example H2PtCl6, platinum-olefin complexes, platinum-alkoxide complexes, platinum-vinylsiloxane complexes, or else elemental platinum on a support material such as activated carbon, Al2O3 or SiO2. Component c) is particularly preferably a platinum-vinylsiloxane complex. Platinum-vinylsiloxane complexes preferably have at least 2 olefinically unsaturated double bonds in the siloxane, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,334.
The term siloxane also includes polysiloxanes, i.e., for example, vinylpolysiloxanes. The proportion of component c) in the total mixture should preferably be set so that the noble metal content is between 1 and 1000 ppm, particularly preferably between 1 and 500 ppm and very particularly preferably between 1 and 100 ppm.
For the purposes of the invention, component d) is preferably an organophosphorus compound of the type
R1nP(OR)3xe2x88x92n,
where
n=0-3 and
R and R1 are, independently of one another, 
xe2x80x83where
Rxe2x80x3=
xe2x80x94H,
xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33,
xe2x80x94Hal,
xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and/or xe2x80x94(CR42)mxe2x80x94P(OR1)1R2-1,
xe2x80x83where
at least one radical Rxe2x80x3 has to be different from H and/or at least one of the radicals R or R1=xe2x80x94(CR42)mxe2x80x94P(OR1)1R2-1, where l=0-2, m=1-10 and R4=H, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33, xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33, Hal, ORxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 and/or SiRxe2x80x2xe2x80x33 and
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3=saturated or unsaturated C1-C30-alkyl, aryl, C7-C31-arylalkyl and/or C7-C31-alkylaryl radicals which may bear functional groups such as carboxylic acid derivatives.
Bulky radicals for the purposes of the invention also include substituted or unsubstituted polyaromatics or heteroaromatics or heteropolyaromatics, e.g. polythiophene, furan, thiophene, pyridine, pyrrole or naphthalene, etc.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the components c) and d) have already reacted with one another, so that a reaction product, i.e. an organic metal complex, is present in the crosslinkable mixture.
These reaction products are formed spontaneously by bringing the starting materials into contact with one another at temperatures between 40 and 200xc2x0 C., if desired in a solvent such as toluene, dichloromethane or heptane.
The component d) according to the present invention is preferably added in a proportion of from 1 ppm to 50,000 ppm, based on the total weight of the mixture, particularly preferably from 10 ppm to 10,000 ppm and very particularly preferably between 20 ppm and 2000 ppm, if separate addition of the component d) is desired.
The components d) can be prepared, for example, by the methods described in Methoden der organ. Chemie, Houben-Weyl, Volume XII/2, 1964, 4th edition, pp. 59-61.
Auxiliaries (component e)) for the purposes of the invention are, for example, polysiloxane resins which are built up of building blocks of the general formulae (II) and (III), fillers which have a positive influence on the mechanical and electrical properties of the cured mixture of the invention, e.g. pyrogenic and precipitated silicas having a BET surface area of from 50 to 500 m2/g. Such fillers can be surface-modified, e.g. with organosilicon compounds. The modification can also be achieved during incorporation into the polymer by addition of, for example, xcex1,xcfx89-OH-terminated oligosiloxanes or polysiloxanes or hexamethyldisilazane or 1,3-divinyl-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldisilazane with addition of water.
Further fillers which can be used are, for example, diatomaceous earths, finely divided quartz flours, amorphous silicas or carbon blacks as well as Al(OH)3, ceramicizable oxides, etc.
In a further embodiment, the mixtures of the invention additionally contain water or an organic solvent.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the components a) and b) are present in such a mixing ratio that the ratio SiH:Si-vinyl is between 0.1 and 10, the content of component c) is between 1 and 1000 ppm, based on the noble metal, and the content of component d) is between 0.0001 and 5%, where the figures are in each case based on the total weight of the mixture.